


Gilded in Silver

by heart_full_of_magic



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Alfea, Angst, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Golden Trio FTW, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Romance, Soldiers, War, long af, multi-chapter, relationship, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_full_of_magic/pseuds/heart_full_of_magic
Summary: From evenings spent singing loudly in the boys’ dorm, to dawns spent fighting against creatures that left them scorched and bloody. Their friendship had lasted decades, fairies and Specialists formed and broken in the midst of a raging war.This is the entire story of the Light Battalion, from the start of their first year together to the battles that tore them apart.(primarily dedicated to Pan and Deni for creating one of the biggest sources of happiness and inspiration I’ve had in a while. love you both beyond words)(second dedication to Blacky, Rea, Berg, and Luna. thank you all for the endless love and support!)
Relationships: Andreas & Farah Dowling & Ben Harvey & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling & Rosalind, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva, Silrah - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 39





	Gilded in Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Saul's first day at Alfea doesn't start out so great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken up at least a month of my life. Good grief! There's a lot planned out for this :)  
> This will NOT follow any Winx Club canon. My own headcanonns are written as canon.  
> I'll likely be posting a few things regarding this series on my tumblr @mindfairies, so go give that a follow! Feel free to submit anything on there or just pop into my inbox!
> 
> I do hope you enjoy <3

**September, 1989**

They’d been looking forward to this moment all of their lives, and his best friend was late.

Saul thought he should’ve seen this coming, really. He’d pointed out the irony of the situation multiple times; Andreas was royalty, shouldn’t punctuality be his thing? The blonde boy had just scoffed and rolled his eyes with a smile, saying that he had much more important things to worry about other than being on time. His lateness had become part of their routine, honestly. But Andreas had been so excited for this day, both of them were, so Saul was just the tiniest bit dismayed that he found himself standing alone, a large suitcase in one hand and a slip of paper with his suite number in the other.

His thoughts wandered to the summer, when they'd talked excitedly about their first day and their arrival time. His mother had dropped him off with the ghost of a smile on her face, her pale eyes shining with tears. They had barely spoken a word to each other in the past weeks, although he had mumbled a promise to call as often as he could. While Saul hoped it wasn’t a lie, he had spent most of the past six years in the company of Andreas, and he hadn’t exactly called her then. But he couldn’t find it in himself to miss her yet. She hadn’t truly been his mother in many years.

“Silva! Over here!”

The brown haired boy looked up, finally catching sight of his best friend. Andreas was standing with a suitcase at his feet, both arms flapping wildly in the air and a brilliant smile on his face. Saul couldn’t resist the laugh that bubbled in him as he saw his movements get more energetic. He grabbed his suitcase and started sprinting towards Andreas, only stopping when he was right in front of him and slightly winded.

“Nice of you to finally make it,” Andreas teased. “I really thought I’d have to walk in without you.” He clapped Saul’s back, making him let out a choked cough.

“You’re… the one… that’s late…” Saul wheezed, hands on his knees as he tried to regain his breath. Andreas just laughed, and lifted his eyes to the school. Saul did the same, although he’d already taken it in when he’d arrived. The blond let out a low whistle at the castle, his blue-green eyes still captivated by it. Saul straightened up at his side.

Students of all different ages shuffled around them, the upperclassmen dressed in dark uniforms, with more sullen expressions than he’d expected. In his hurry to see and run to Andreas, he hadn’t really taken in the mood of the students beside him. He’d expected to see groups of friends jubilant at seeing each other again after summer break, or maybe even some Specialists practicing their moves after a summer of not fighting. But groups of students were huddled close together, whispering and murmuring under their breaths and looking around them warily. Even the sky seemed to reflect the suspenseful mood, grey storm clouds looming over them.

He figured this was because of the war.

Andreas’s parents, the rulers of Eraklyon, had been restless in the past few months. Andreas wasn’t one that needed babying (he preferred to go off on his own or with Saul, exploring and training and escaping his detail), but even he had begun to talk about how little he saw his parents. They’d been pushed from meeting to meeting, had spoken in worried whispers when they thought he wasn’t listening, had forbidden him to travel as far as he used to go, and had at one point confined both boys to the grounds of the palace. This had all been because of a war that no one really seemed to know the details about. Or at least, no information was shared with anyone Saul or Andreas knew. In the few letters that Saul’s mother had written, it seemed that even the people near his village were beginning to feel the strain of the constant fighting at their borders. It wasn’t exactly surprising to see that this mood had settled upon Alfea as well. He could only hope it wouldn’t hinder their first day experience.

“Are you going to stand there all afternoon?” Andreas had begun to walk into the school, calling to Saul over his shoulder. The brown haired boy was quick to pick up his bags and start walking after him. They were rooming together, because of course they were. And although Andreas had assured him that no, he hadn’t specifically requested it, it would be stupid of Saul to assume otherwise. But he really couldn’t complain-- Andreas’s family had essentially become his family, and he wouldn’t want to spend his next four years without his best friend.

The two began their way to their suite, the paper that Saul was holding (given to him by the seemingly bored teacher who had welcomed him onto the grounds) providing them with directions to their suite and its number. They walked past groups of boys with swords strapped to their backs and sullen expressions on their faces, and groups of girls clustered together and all whispering at the same time. Even the few teachers they walked past didn’t have smiles on their faces, lines of stress and worry clearly visible on their faces. Saul’s eyes lingered on them for a moment, but his attention quickly returned to the large school they were walking into.

The grounds that Alfea was built on weren’t that different from the rest of Solarian land-- wide, sprawling green fields and mountains, and a large forest that almost encircled the castle. Saul had even seen a few gardens outside the castle, and a river, which intrigued him. There were neat little paths paved onto the grounds that led the boys into the main building. The walls were visibly aged, some of the paint chipped and the stone withered and cracked. But the imposing height of the walls and archways more than made up for it. They walked through the entrance, which led into many hallways and different rooms. Andreas met Saul’s eyes, a wide grin on his face and a spark of mischief glinting just under the surface. The eagerness between them was palpable, and even through the solemn mood that had seemingly settled on the school, the rest of the first years walking alongside them seemed similarly excited.

Andreas and Saul eventually ended up in a large courtyard, gloomy light streaming in through the large windows. Thunder rolled above them, students hurrying to enter the building. They both looked around for a moment, noting the pillars and plants and benches and groups of students that had begun to wander into the space. With a silent glance between them, the boys decided it would likely be better to find their suite before encountering any student or teacher. While they were both itching the explore the school around them, they weren’t stupid, and even Andreas recognized that attracting unnecessary attention to himself on the very first day of school wouldn’t be ideal. The two continued walking through the hallways of Alfea, Saul’s eyes lingering on a nicely-sized canteen that seemed to be the main dining hall. 

Before the boys knew it, they were standing in front of their living space for the next four years. A golden ornate number on the brown double-doors read “Suite 31.” It was the same number on the paper, so they figured they were in the right place.

“You ready?” Andreas asked, putting a hand on one of the doors. Saul placed his hand on the other and nodded to his best friend, an excited smile growing on his face. They pushed the doors open at the same time, and were greeted with the sight of their suite.

Andreas raised an eyebrow, looking around the living space. It was sizable, bright, and contained a main room, kitchenette, little bathroom, and extended into two plain rooms with two beds and two desks each. The main room seemed plain, with grey walls and a small wooden table in front of dark-colored couches. Saul’s eyes lingered on the shelf that seemed to contain a few board games and books, and a small fridge and coffee machine. The large windows in the main room, which looked out on the Specialist training fields, had multiple potted plants surrounding them. What an odd choice of decor. Andreas immediately walked into the space nearest them, motioning for Saul to follow. They set their stuff down on their chosen beds (Saul huffing as Andreas picked the bigger one) and went to peek into the other room. 

They were greeted with the sight of a boy wearing a completely green-and-brown outfit and covered up to his elbows in dirt. He was kneeling on the ground, hands currently deep in a pot of soil and muttering to himself. When he heard the door creak open, he turned his head and met his new roommates with a shy little smile.

“Oh… hi there! I’m, ah, Ben… Hold on…” Behind his glasses, his dark green eyes glowed a brighter green, and the dirt that had encrusted his hands began to slide off. Even the few flecks of dirt within his light brown hair came off. After a few more seconds of meticulous cleaning, the fairy stood up and walked over to the two boys, extending his hand to Andreas first. “Ben Harvey. Nice to meet you!”

“Andreas.” The blond responded curtly, clearly hesitant in taking the other boy’s hand (and in sharing his title, it seemed). He shook it only once before retracting his hand and trying to discreetly wipe it on the back of his pants. Ben’s smile diminished a little at that, but he turned to Saul with kindness still in his eyes.

Seeing magic wasn’t anything new to Saul-- they lived in a land of magic, after all, and many of the teachers and servants that had assisted him and Andreas while they traipsed around the castle had been fairies of different types. But this would be the first time that he actually _lived_ with a fairy, and it was the first time he had seen really personal magic up close. He wasn’t sure if he was interested or wary. He wondered for a minute why they would pair a fairy who studied magic with two Specialists who studied fighting. But he took Ben’s hand and shook it as amicably as he could, all too aware of Andreas’s eyes scanning the room with barely-concealed judgement. “Saul Silva.”

Ben nodded, moving back to his own bed and pots. “Our fourth suitemate doesn’t seem to be here yet, so I… took the liberty of brightening up the place a little.” The fairy gestured to the plants, a little proud smile growing on his face. So _that’s_ why there had been so many green things by the windows in the sitting room. 

Andreas seemed to make the same connection, and let out a sarcastic chuckle. “Really good decor choice, earth fairy.” He mentioned his powers almost sarcastically, his eyes flickering to Saul. The other boy let out a snicker, seeing where his friend’s jokes were going.

“What’s wrong with being an earth fairy?” Ben asked hesitantly, noticing the sarcasm in the blonde’s tone. Saul noticed him clench his hands into fists and move them behind his back, like he was a little embarrassed.

“Oh, nothing! It sure explains why you were _soiled_ when we came in.” Andreas burst into laughter after making the pun, and Saul soon followed, having found it funny. Ben, on the other hand, didn’t seem to find it very entertaining. He tried to force a smile, but it faded as Andreas just kept laughing. Saul eventually clapped him on the back to stop his fit, and the blonde straightened up and wiped a fake tear from his eye.

“Can’t wait to get to know you, Benjamin. I’ll catch you later.” He smacked the boy’s shoulder rather hard, then took one last look around the room before returning to his own things. Saul hesitated, his eyes on Ben, who just seemed confused and more than a little displeased by the whole interaction.

“Andreas... didn’t mean anything like that. He was just joking around.” Saul defended, frowning a little as the earth fairy’s gaze settled on him, hurt and distaste in his narrowing green eyes.

“He should work on his tone, then.” Ben muttered, turning back to his potted plant and not saying anything else. Saul stood there for a moment, recognizing the awkward tension that had settled between them. He figured he might as well leave-- his new roommate didn’t seem quite as eager to talk to them anymore. With a wave at Ben’s back, Saul retreated from the earth fairy’s room and returned to his own room, where Andreas was busy unpacking his things.

He sat on the bed, hesitating before he spoke. “Did you… have to make that pun?” Saul asked after a moment of silence. He was met with Andreas’s confused clear eyes, and a little shrug. He continued, “About Ben’s powers. The joke.”

“It was just a joke, Saul. It didn’t hurt anybody.” The blonde said, his confusion replaced with slight surprise. Saul pursed his lips a little, wondering if Andreas really didn’t see the hurt that had been in Ben’s eyes. Or maybe he was just overthinking it. Andreas wasn’t afraid to poke fun at anyone and everyone, and Saul usually did find it funny. He hadn’t usually gone overboard, but Ben’s reaction to Andreas’s pun had just struck him as strange. Had it been Ben’s reaction that was odd?

His contemplation didn’t go unnoticed. Andreas half-scoffed incredulously, putting down the poster he was about to pin up. “Is this really Silva I’m talking to? It was funny, and he’s an _earth_ fairy. What would they ever be useful for?” He rolled his eyes at Saul’s contemplation, then turned back to his wall. Saul fell silent, not really wanting to fight. But Andreas already seemed suitably annoyed, and there was seemed to be a strain between the two boys as they silently set about decorating their room. Minutes passed before Andreas spoke again.

“I have to go talk to the Headmistress. I’ll be back later.” He muttered, not sparing Saul a glance as he walked out of their shared space. With the slam of a door, Saul knew Andreas had left the suite. He let out a sigh, leaning his head back onto the bed frame.

Great. It was his very first day of the next four years, and he’d already managed to slightly offend a new roommate and annoy his best friend. His ears perked up as he suddenly heard thunder roll from above, like a low reverberation through the windows. As if this day couldn’t get any worse.

His stomach rumbled in hunger. 

“Goddamnit.” Saul mumbled, shaking his head and closing his eyes. After a few moments of sitting there, trying to ignore the oddly grim and uncomfortable silence that had settled around the room, he stood up to check the refrigerator. They’d been told that first year orientation was supposed to be taking place soon after their arrival, but Saul figured he could just as well eat now. It’s not like there was anyone watching, anyway. But the fridge was empty. After looking at the cupboards, shelves, and even in his room, it was clear that there was no food in the suite. He eyed the now-closed door that led to Ben’s room. It was probably better not to ask.

But the school had a kitchen, or at least a canteen that was open to students. Just a little snack couldn’t hurt, right? Surely not. Plus, he was sure they were going to have food at the orientation anyway. What harm was there in taking a little something from the kitchens? He wouldn’t take more than he needed. With that thought, Saul casually tried looking around the hallway. When he didn’t see anyone, he carefully made his way out of the dorm and down the hall.

He had a very vague idea of the layout from when he and Andreas had entered the school, and wondered for a moment just how he’d be able to memorize the varying halls and classrooms for the next four years. It was a big school, and while it was pretty to look at and wander, it had a certain… ambience around it. Almost like the shadows grew bigger when he walked by, and continued following him as he passed. Rain had begun to beat against the castle, faintly echoing in the empty hallways. Saul crossed his arms over his chest, giving the walls an almost disdainful look as he made his way to the big canteen he’d seen. 

He finally made it, luckily not meeting anyone on his way there. Saul sighed in relief as he entered the canteen, immediately noticing the doors that led to the kitchens. He could smell the food being prepared in the back-- probably for orientation. His stomach rumbled, and he made his way towards the back of the canteen as fast as he could. When he finally reached the door, he sighed and muttered a curse under his breath. The door was locked. Luckily, this wasn't that big of a hindrance. Saul reached into his pant pocket, fiddling through a few coins and lint until he found what he was looking for-- a paperclip.

His fingers bent the clip in just the way he wanted it to be, and he kneeled down to fiddle with the lock. He’d done this more times than he could count with Andreas, especially when they wanted to enter the guards’ quarters after dark, or the kitchens for a midnight snack. It had become a hidden talent of theirs, the ability to break through any lock with just a hairpin or clip. He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. It was almost off, he was almost through-

“If you’re trying to break into the kitchens, there’s an easier passage around the back.”

The voice startled Saul into dropping his paperclip, and he cursed under his breath as he quickly picked it up and stood, whirling around to see another student standing right behind him.

Her arms were crossed across her chest in a very teacher-like manner, her loose caramel-colored hair falling in waves just past her shoulders. Her grey skirt fell just above her knees, and was half-covered by a dark maroon blazer, which matched her tie. The blazer had Alfea’s symbol emblazoned on it. She was staring at him with bright hazel eyes, one eyebrow raised incredulously. When he didn’t say anything, she raised both eyebrows and readjusted her arms as if prompting him to respond.

His first thought was that her eyes were pretty. His second thought was that she had caught him trying to pick a lock, and she definitely wasn’t a first year. Would she report him?

“I knew that.” Why the hell was that the first thing that he chose to say? Mentally slapping himself, Saul tried to look as intimidating as possible, puffing out his chest and folding his arms just like she was standing. Which seemed to make her want to laugh.

“Sure you did. I could recognize you from the hallway, first year.” The girl was teasing him, if not judging him strongly. Saul cleared his throat, starting to feel just a little plain in his t-shirt and jeans. “You do know orientation is in a few minutes, right?”

His tone turned a little defensive. “Yeah, well, I’m hungry now. I wasn’t going to _steal_ , I was just-”

“Going to forcibly take.” She interrupted, now full-on laughing at him. Saul grit his teeth a little, not exactly happy with how she seemed to be taking pleasure at his expense. It wasn’t his fault he hadn’t eaten breakfast that morning, or that the canteen was just open for anyone to waltz into. Did she actually have fun bothering him like this? His earlier annoyance was starting to climb, but he faltered a little, remembering his interactions with the boys in his suite. Saul visibly deflated, letting out a sigh. This wasn’t worth getting into an argument over.

The girl raised an eyebrow again, and seemed to back down from whatever teasing mood she was in. She brushed her hair back over her shoulder before asking, “What’s your name, lockpick?” 

There was no hesitation on his part. “Saul Silva.” He extended his hand as if it were an olive branch, not keen to getting reported on his very first day at Alfea. But by the tone of her voice and the fact that she hadn’t run to get a teacher yet, he thought his odds were pretty good. “You?”

“Farah.” The girl shook his hand, the smile on her face softening a little. “Farah Dowling.”

Saul started to grin. Maybe his first day wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always welcome! chapter two will be posted next week:)


End file.
